starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel L. Jackson, to słynny aktor, jednocześnie wielki fan Gwiezdnych wojen. Znany z roli mistrza Mace Windu. Urodził się w stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych w 1948 roku, ale dorastał w Chattanooga w Tennessee wychowywany tylko przez matkę. Na podstawie testów genetycznych odkrył, że jego przodkowie pochodzili z Gabonu (lud Benga). Uczęszczał do kilku szkół objętych segregacją rasową i ukończył liceum Riverside w Chattanooga. W szkole grał na trąbkę i róg. W dzieciństwie miał problem z jąkaniem. Rozpoczął studia na Morehouse College w Atlancie w Georgii (początkowo biologia morska, potem zmienił na architekturę), ale kiedy dołączył do lokalnej grupy aktorskiej, żeby uzyskać dodatkowe punkty odkrył w sobie duży talent aktorski i zmenił kierunek studiów na aktorstwo. Kiedy w 1969 roku został zamordowany słynny murzyński działacz Martin Luther King, Jackson zaangażował się w fali protestów przeciw segregacji rasowej i dyskryminacji. Na pogrzebie Kinga pełnił rolę jednego ze strażników, później na swojej uczelni uczestniczył w buncie studenckim. Zarząd uczelni ustąpił przed żądaniami studentów, jednak Jackson otrzymał wyrok i został zawieszony na dwa lata. Studia ukończył dopiero w 1972 roku. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, to krótko pracował w Los Angeles w Kalifornii jako pracownik socjalny, ale dosyć szybko powrócił do Atlanty, gdzie dołączył do ruchu Black Power. Kiedy grupa zakupiła broń i policja federalna zaczęła dopytywac się o niego, jego matka wysłała go ponownie do Los Angeles. Po ukończeniu studiów Samuel grał głównie w teatrze i czasami epizodycznie drugoplanowe postacie w filmach. Pierwszy raz zagrał w filmie "Together for Days" w 1972 roku. Przeniósł się do Nowego Yorku. W tym czasie uzależnił się od alkoholu i kokainy, co zaczęło sprawiać mu problemy w teatrze. Wtedy pomógł mu aktor Morgan Freeman. Po wspaniale zagranej roli w A Soldier's Play w 1981 roku przedstawiono Samuela reżyserowi Spike Lee. Jackson zaczął odgrywać różne role w wielu filmach (School Daze, Do the Right Thing, Goodfellas) i otrzymał pracę w "The Cosby Show". W tym czasie uzależnienie narkotykowe Samuela pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej. Z nałogu pomogła mu wyjść rodzina, która wysłała go na leczenie. Przełomem w jego karierze była rola w filmie "Jungle Fever", gdzie Samuel zagrał faceta uzależnionego od cracku, którą odgrywał w czasie kiedy leczył się sam z uzależnienia. Za odtworzenie tej roli uzyskał w Cannes w 1991 roku nagrodę "najlepsza rola drugoplanowa". W następnych latach Samuel zagrał w filmach takich jak Pulp Fiction, Jurassic Park, Strictly Business, Juice, Patriot Games, A Time to Kill, Die Hard with a Vengeance, Jackie Brown, Shaft, The Caveman's Valentine, Django Unchained, Eve's Bayou, Coach Carter, Mother and Child, nowej trylogii Gwiezdnych wojen i wielu innych. Uzyskał wiele nagród za grę aktorską. Lubi grac w golfa, jest zapalonym fanem koszykówki i wspiera kilka klubów piłkarskich (Liverpool F.C., Bohemian F.C.). Angażował się w kampanii wyborczej Baracka Obamy. Brał udział w wielu akcjach charytatywnych i wspierał kampanie walczące z różnymi chorobami. Jest wielkim fanem Gwiezdnych wojen. Ciekawostki: *W Gwiezdne wojny Część I: Mroczne Widmo zagrał za darmo. *Forma śmierci Mace'a i jego fioletowy miecz zostały wybłagane przez L. Jacksona na George'u Lucasie. Kategoria:Aktorzy z Gwiezdnych wojen Kategoria:Słynni fani